Peaceful Plunder
by ChunMeiguiProduction
Summary: OC:tell me do you think its easy to be a elf? well...its not...so i dare you to read this story and find out why you don't want to be me! my name is jasumin De-ji Midoriiro and i'm in for the worst!
1. The Worst Day ever!

Peaceful plunder

* * *

The Worst Day ever!

There are two thing I enjoy on this planet, flowers and animals. But I do not enjoy being chased for my life! I'm only 78 years old I'm the youngest elf in all of Kanshisha Ishi. I'm the only one born in almost hundred years maybe 200 its like sad. Pluse I'm like really small and my elfin powers are very weak.. My name is jasumin De-ji Midoriiro it means Jasmine Daisy Green. I'm so not good at sword either. So to sum it all up I'm about to freaking die. I jumped under a log as the huge saber tiger demon came stomping through the trees. His sharp fangs dripped with hunger she groaned softly knowing that it was going to be very painful indeed. The demon stopped hovering over her she was done for._"somebody help me please!"_

Someone was at my side in seconds, my blonde haired guard ready to struck. his arrow drawn with full purifying effects. In almost moments of his appearance the tiger demon was obliterated and I was safe again. Did I forget to mention I'm princess jasumin De-ji Midoriiro, and not to tote my own horn I'm rather very beautiful. I'm blonde haired and blued eyed, in the moonlight my hair turns blue and my eyes turn black. that's because my parents were to different type of elves, mom was a elf of the night and daddy was a elf of the daylight. Course they are perfectly happy together, in separate palaces. after I was born they decide they hated each other and mother returned to the kingdom of the night and I stayed with daddy in the kingdom of the sun in the town of well you know. Taiga was my beautiful hero he was a healthy man built like a rock and with the most fiercest blue eyes. He was all male all 6"2 of him. Daddy sometimes suggested I mate with him but growing fangs suddenly and marking someone wasn't my thing I kind of wanted to keep that to myself, it reminded me of vampires way to much. Taiga looked down at me with a scrawl I know I was in big trouble. He was a very quiet guy, it was scary and you knew he was mad when he didn't say anything at all but glare at you. He turned on his heel and strode away and I was meant to follow" oh, taiga please don't tell daddy! Please!" I called after him. No use because within ten minutes I stood in the menacing glare of King Hinode. It was clear as day that he was just about ready to boot me out of the kingdom, which I really, really hoped that wasn't the case! Especially since this isn't the only time I've done something I shouldn't do. Leaving palace grounds is strictly forbidden for any royalty until they are decent with a weapon, which I'm not. Lets see there was the great celebration I ended up ruining the entire dance when I "accide4ntly" spilt the entire offerings to my father onto the dance floor and caused all the dancers to fall in the middle of the dance of the sun. I broke just about every stone tablet in the great dome of magic when I was running around telling taiga he was a big duddy head, leave my child ness out of it please, and had to remake a lot of them by hand.

Daddy tapped on his chair and leaned back. "what am I going to do with you jasumin De-ji Midoriiro!" he snapped rubbing his temples. Just then someone walked in at that moment. I didn't expect it I was just about to pull my crying act with big pretty blue eyes, but this guy was way to distracting. I mean, heart stopping pounding I think I just died heart stopping. He wasn't as tall as taiga but the aura around him screamed I'll kill you if you dare address me with out me speaking first. Daddy could kick his but though, that's what I think XD booya! He had long silver hair and pretty amber eyes and these cool purple slashes on his face and a crescent moon on his forehead. Ok so silly me can't help but to be just a little bit of a child, so I hop up and walk over to him like I'm 5 and start messing with his long silver hair. My father looks at me like I was never his child and turns his head to the side like he was waiting for me to explode. Just in case I glance up at the pretty man and realize that if he could kill with his eyes I'd be dead right now. I think he did kill some part of me cause I certainly took a good nine ten feet back. Well to be truthful I ran all the way back to my dads throne and hide behind the chair thingy. My dad sighed heavily and beckoned for taiga to bring his guest a seat. "forgive my daughter, sometimes I think she was switched at birth" he said shaking his head." how's that possible daddy, I was the only elf being born then?" I said seriously looking like I had no idea that it was sarcasm. The man stared at me seriously questioning my existents in a elfin city like this, he's not the only one." I'm not so sure I can keep my end of the deal, if this is what I will be dealing with" he said calmly. Ok I think I had a heart attack, that guys voice was so sexy! I think I got a little warm in my stomach. Anyways, I look at my dad" what deal!" I snap. He saighed knewing what it was comeing to. See whats about to happen will not affect the royel family in anyway, because I'm the second princess. Not the first. Princess Tanpopo is my older sister the perfect princess that is.

"Jasumin, its time for you to learn alittle responsibly" my dad said. I gawked at him like what do you mean look." what do yo mean!" I shouted." well for starters, since you enjoy going outside the grounds so much, you'll be leaving them for awhile" he said." you mean back to mommys?" I asked. Dad shock his head no, my face whent whiter then its already was." I want you to meet lord sesshoumaru the Inu-youkai" my dad said." a demon dad, please! No offinese but if your thinking of sending me with him theres no way in hell!" I shouted and stood up straight." jasumin, I won't aruge with you, my word is final until you learn to be more responsible and less idiotic you will not return to the elvin lands!" dad shouted. I gausped, that's almost like being banned!


	2. Arrrgthhh!

Peacful Plunder

* * *

Chap 2; Arrrgthhh!

So here I am staring at my father in complete shock and '_I'm-gonna-kill-you-when-I-learn-how-to' _mode. the demon guy smiled some and must have been enjoying this. I turned my eyes to him and I felt a rush of energy" you think that's funny! Its not ! Dad this is my home! Please don't send me away! I'll go to mother if you insist on this she won't have it" I shouted stomping my feet" since I'm going to be her heir and all" I smiled." your mother agreed with me" daddy said. My whole world kind of just fell beneath my feet and before I knew it I was falling with it. Taiga snickered and had a smile on his face" if it makes you feel any better lady jasumin I'll be going with you" taiga smiled. I perked up emidlitly and hung onto his arms" oh I knew I could count on you my knight in shinning armor!" I smiled" well of course, someone needs to care for the unicorns" he smiled. Course I got all angry and stomped off knowing I had no choice I resorted to just going to pack my bags.

I didn't even know this demon guys name yet and I had this huge feeling he wasn't very high statues and I'd be working in a field while he planted rice or something like that. I stood at the gates of my elfin home in tears as taiga did last minute preparations on our unicorns the demon guy was waiting by this large two headed dragon with a tiny imp and a human girl. He didn't seem like the type to like humans or to even want to have small green creatures follow him around. "say taiga, is he a rice farmer?" I asked, taiga looked at me, very seriously, as if I wasn't even from this planet" your kidding me right?" he asked. I shook my head no" is he important?" I asked stupidly again." yes, hell yes jasumin" taiga said shaking his head shamefully." how, I always thought demons didn't have high classes like elf's even the humans, I thought they were more like animals?" I said, I'm being serious to, so shoot me." I'm going to officially request that every royal child be sent out side the world of the elf's for one month" he shouted in my head." well how important is he?" I asked." I rule all of the western lands of the measly land the humans call Japan." a voice said behind me. I leaned my head back and stared at the demon guy." dose that mean I still higher ranked then you?" I asked." if your going to be staying with me no, you'll be lower, just another servant to me" he smirked. Well that didn't bond to well," wait! Your joking I don't even know how to clean!" I said." this is where you'll learn" taiga laughed and jumped into his saddle. I groaned loudly and painfully and cursed my blooded kin for the next few hours. maybe some horrible thing will happen that only I can fix and then they'll come running to me and I'll be all like no, no you sent me away! Course my little fantasy didn't last long as I noticed that they were leaving me behind and the doors to elf world were closing and I was in the way. I high tailed it out of there jumping on the poor black unicorn I was forcing to leave its home. I rode a stallion unicorn its was black with a fiery red main the mares were pure white which my sister had all of them! Hoggy little bitch told me she didn't want any of her beautiful healthy mares to starve!. Plus I didn't want to get caught between the gates, I've seen what happens to demons that don't move fast enough, Splat!. " I don't even no demon guy there's name yet- I shouted waving my arms. The imp looked at me with a disgusted look" he is known as Lord Sesshoumaru to you!" it shouted. Ok, so the lord part was obvious, but his name, holly shit now I was scared. The lord guy sesshoumaru glanced behind him as I sighed softly he probably could see how uncomfortable I was in my little saddle though I use to ride bare back into like the play wars all the elfin children use to have. Hey when you have eternity you find ways to entertain yourself anyway possible.

God I wanted to scream! For 16 hours straight I sat in the settle! This guy didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat. I was moaning and groaning taiga head just decide to sleep in the saddle he seemed perfectly content with it course he's just a foot solider and I'm a freaking princess" lord sesshoumaru can we please stop!!" I shouted" he glanced back at me like '_huh did you say something I wasn't listening to my higher ranked immortal' _I hissed"pleeeease can we stop unlike him I can't sleep saddle style!" I snorted he stopped finally after glancing at the human girl and his ward both were struggling to stay upon his dragon. The child smiled happily and slide off and walked right over to me" helllo" she moaned with a yawn" I'm rin what's your name?" she asked me cutely. I slide off and crashed to the ground. "owwww….I hurt! Taiga take me home!" I groaned. Taiga wasn't listening he already had his saddle propped up and fast asleep." waaa!" I shouted" I know I have some ointment for sores!" rin shouted and ran to her bags" oh thank you human child thank you!" I smiled happily. "rin!" sesshoumaru called her rin stopped obediently " don't give her that ointment that is for you only" he said and smiled cruelly at me." aw come on just a little!" I wined and then taiga's boot came flying at me" shut up already and get over it!" he snapped and turned on his side. I grumbled and sat as far away from them as I could." you still didn't give me your name pretty lady!" rin smiled. "jasumin" I muttered and reluctantly curled into a tiny ball and slept.

Come morning I felt better my iner thighs hurt but I guess I'd have to get use to it. Unless I could figure outsome way to screw this whole idea up and make them take me back. Was there away? Well for not I dealt with the fact that I was stuck with them and withen a week we would reach his godforsaken palace and I could get a real bed. And hell if it was anyway like the way we worked are servents I could work my way up in ranks but, I'd have to start from rock bottem. I just hope I can survive long enough.


End file.
